dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Nutti (PGV)
Lord Nutti is a general of Zeel's empire. Organize attacks and maintain the Tuffle Empire. From similarty seems to be related to Dr. Myuu, but nothing of this is safe. Appears in the series of "PGV Dragon Ball AF". Biography Baby wanted to destroy the Saiyan and to conquer the universe. In Age 730, the reasons for much resentment towards the Saiyan consisted in the fact that in a remote past the King Vegeta decided to colonize the Planet Plant, to exterminate all the Tuffle and to rename it in Planet Vegeta. Before dying at the hands of Saiyan the King of the Tuffle ordered to one of his best scientists to create of Dr. Myuu and program it in such a way to acquire acquaintances to allow him to clonate the king and to render him so strong to be able to destroy all the Saiyans. This being, created from the Dr. Myuu was Baby, yearning to complete his revenge. Thanks to Goku, Baby has been definitively eliminated may years later. The peace returned prevailing on the Earth, but only for a short time. In fact one new threat has been introduced. Cause the Dragon Balls have been used in improper way, their negative energy became ao powerful to be in a position to destroy the whole universe. After a courageous battle Goku succeeded to defeat 7 evil Dragons and to eliminate the negative energy. After this battle Goku became the new God of the Earth and went with Shenron, carrying the 7 Dragon Balls. 100 years later Goku cames back on the earth in order to restore the Four-Star Dragon Ball and to donate it to "Goku Jr.". From that time passed 600 mores years and the Shenron dragon is again able to realize desires, since Goku has restored a Dragon Ball every 100 years. Meanwhile in the space something is prepating to stop the serene climate of peace on the Earth. A great spaceship travels in direction of the Earth. Within of it someone with an extraordinary power is sealed on his throne. A drudge, called "Lord Nutti", approaches to him and communicates to his lord: "Mighty Zeel, between 5 minutes we will reach on Earth". Then Zeel, pleased by the imminent fulfillment of his revenge, remembers his origins. After the defeat of Baby, of the Dr. Myuu and General Rilldo there was a great war on the Planet M-2. On one side there were the mutant machines that wanted to reconstruct the empire projected by Myuu, on the other side there were robots, like Gill, who wanted a new life without commanders. After 300 years of terrible battles the war was won by the supporters of the Tuffle. These finished the construction of Saber, a cyborg of the highest intellective quotient, projected by the Dr. Myuu in order to help him in the work to give to Baby a greater power. Saber reconstructed the research laboratories of the Dr. Myuu, which have been damaged by the conflicts and after 150 years they have been restored completely. The project of construction of the perfect Tuffle began at that time. Saber used the cells of the King of the Tuffle in order to create a new clone, more powerful than Baby, a being that the Saiyan would have never been in a position to eliminate. Saber called its great work Zeel (this is in fact the original name of the King of the Tuffle) and conferred him the power to make to fuse to the spirits in order to absorb their energy and to became incredibly powerful. Zeel is composed from a material similar to the metal that can be melted without problems. Saber worked on this plan for 250 years. Once completed, Zeel, decided to go with Saber and others three beings, helpers of the scientist, to the Earth, to obtain his revenge. These were Lord Nutti, who would have been taken care of the public relations of Zeel, once conquered the universe, Greyn and Kutiengo, who are bodyguards of Saber. Saber and Lord Nutti remain on it, while Zeel goes to eliminate the Saiyan with Greyn and Kutiengo. Greyn comments: I allow myself to call Lord Nutti, Kutiengo needs immediate cures. Slufer says stuttering: How is it possible, nobody has never been able to even compete minimally with me, but you have struck me like a piece of trash, then Slufer swoons. On the battlefield arrives Lord Nutti, gets Kutiengo and brings him in the spaceship where he will come cured by Saber. Battles *Lord Nutti, Kutiengo, Greyn and Saber vs Slufer Category:PGV2 Category:Lord Nutti Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Tuffle Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki